A tag communication device that wirelessly communicates with an RFID tag given to an object such as a package by a radio beam emitted from an antenna is conventionally known. For instance, a tag communication device described in patent document 1 is known as one of such tag communication devices. Such a tag communication device includes an antenna with a plurality of antenna elements, and is configured to wirelessly communicate with the RFID tag attached to the package by repeatedly scanning the radio beam emitted from the antenna.
Such a tag communication device can enlarge the communication region and can suppress occurrence of collision of the communication, thereby enhancing the reliability of the communication. On the other hand, the direction of the radio beam may change thereby changing the communication region when an antenna installation environment or a peripheral environment changes, or the antenna physically moves. It is difficult to secure an optimal communication region in the above cases since this tag communication device does not have a function for correcting the communication region.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-10345